


糖果《养兔》

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 兔子养大了就要吃。





	糖果《养兔》

**Author's Note:**

> 兔子养大了就要吃。

闵玧其觉得田柾国这个小孩挺好玩。田柾国浑身干净，看起来就跟他们这些人不一样。

第一次是田柾国主动搭话。

出任务时需要打卡，虽然打卡这个操作已经被闵玧其辱骂了很多次—谁见过杀手工作还需要打卡的呢？闵玧其那时手指头破皮，食指和大拇指轮番上阵，在机器上反复折腾了几次都没能听到“滴”的一声提示音。

田柾国抬起头，给他递了一支护手霜。“你的手太干了。”

杀手的手要是潮那才是有问题。闵玧其心里那么想，却没拒绝对方的好意。他一边往手上涂滑腻的护手霜，就看田柾国笑了。“你笑什么？”

“你的皮肤好白。”田柾国可能是被他的表情吓到了，慌慌张张地解释，“我觉得很好看。”

说话间闵玧其已经成功把指腹按上了机器。他扭头看着那个小孩，很生疏地笑了笑，“你也很好看。”出门的时候他还听到小孩在身后自言自语，“真的吗？”

当然是真的。

闵玧其他们这伙人私下都讨论过，集团里谁最好看。

有人提名老板最新找的那个大波妹，有人提名不久前刚金盆洗手的某前辈A。问到闵玧其的时候他愣了几秒，“前台新来的小孩。”

一群人开始哄笑，说他口味独特，竟然会喜欢那种一看就是乖小孩的无聊前台。

闵玧其耸耸肩，“我也是无聊的人。”

话题不了了之。闵玧其搓搓手指，发现自己竟然有点怀念护手霜香香的味道。

人渣里也有人渣。

闵玧其早就听说他们这里的前台干不长都是因为某个喜欢动手动脚的独行客。虽说内部消化是个好方法，但也从来没谁会玩强迫那一套。

传言变成现实无非是因为被闵玧其撞见了。

闵玧其敲敲门，冲被堵在厕所最里面的田柾国勾勾手，“不是说好跟我一起吃饭？怎么还在磨蹭。”

独行客手都快摸到田柾国的屁股了，这下也只能先不继续。“你的人？”

闵玧其点点头。

对方笑笑，“证明一下？”他做一个邀请的手势。闵玧其走到田柾国面前，眨了眨眼。接着他竖起右手的食指和中指碰了碰自己的脸颊。田柾国不傻，只愣了两秒就把头凑过来，嘴唇在闵玧其手指碰过的地方轻轻贴了一下。

闵玧其笑着把人揽住，“先走了。”

闵玧其当天还有任务，他带人走出那条走廊就松了手。田柾国一直跟他到前台，闵玧其打完卡就一转身就看田柾国还在身后，“怎么了？”

“不是一起吃饭吗？”

闵玧其没想到田柾国把自己替他解围的话当了真。他笑着把枪插进后腰，“可是我还有工作没完成。”他看了看手表确认时间，“你能等吗？”

田柾国点点头。

闵玧其也点头，“那跟我走吧。”  
从闵玧其待的房间不光能看到目标人物也刚好能看到便利店门口的田柾国。前者坐在大排档里，一开始背对着闵玧其，没一会儿就换去了对面。闵玧其从瞄准镜里再次确认对方的身份，手指轻轻扣住了板机。

而田柾国穿着一件白色的连帽卫衣，蹲在便利店门口。他的嘴里叼了根棒棒糖，脚边放着一瓶冰过的可乐。

闵玧其笑他是小孩子，这个年纪的男孩子哪有喜欢吃棒棒糖的？他的视线从可乐瓶上挪开，可乐杀精啊……闵玧其咂咂嘴，决定稍后要劝诫对方少喝一些才是。

果断开枪后，闵玧其稍作确认就起身离开。他拆下消音器，完全不理睬大排档的混乱情况。房间的窗帘在他移开枪管以后又重新合拢，平静的像是什么事都没有发生过一样。

走廊上没有人。

闵玧其转身从消防通道下了一层楼，途中摘下了帽子又把外套换了一面重新穿上。等待电梯的时候有同一栋的居民牵着狗，闵玧其看了一眼棕色的泰迪，心里琢磨着改天有机会也要养一只。

田柾国没在便利店门口。

闵玧其四下看了看，担心是由于自己引起的骚乱让对方吓到躲了起来。警车的声音由远而近，闵玧其在便利店要了一包烟，等待找零的时候冷眼看着隔壁大排档骚乱的人群。

“你怎么才过来？”田柾国不知从哪里冒出来，下巴垫在闵玧其肩膀上亲昵地问。

闵玧其差点就下意识的躲开，然而对方的味道是自己熟悉的。闵玧其偏头看看他，“刚才去哪儿了？”

田柾国替他接过零钱，“厕所。”

田柾国果然是喜欢甜食的。

闵玧其陪他吃了两份甜水还不够，临走前田柾国还打包了一份蛋糕说要带回去当作早饭。

“吃那么甜小心坏牙。”闵玧其摸出钥匙，准备发动机车。

“我牙齿很好的。”田柾国抬脚踢踢对方，“不信你看！”他张开嘴巴给对方看。

闵玧其向后几步摸摸他的头，“知道了。”

“你才不知道！”田柾国冲过去把闵玧其推到墙上。

“嘿！”闵玧其不知道好好的这小孩在发什么脾气，结果下一秒小孩软绵绵的嘴巴就贴了上来—还有糖水的味道。

机车发动以后两个人都没戴头盔，躲着大路上的交警只从弯弯折折的小路走。

田柾国的手环在闵玧其的腰间，脸贴着对方的背。“开慢一点吧！”

闵玧其没听清楚，一边放慢了车速一边要求田柾国再说一遍。

田柾国笑着眨眨眼，“我问你喜不喜欢我？”

“你刚才说的好像不是这个。”闵玧其看着后视镜。对方的衣服装满了风鼓鼓囊囊地像随时要起飞的风筝。

“我有点喜欢你。”

这个“有点”慢慢变成了十分。

一周七天，有五天田柾国都待在闵玧其的小公寓。

除了甜食，他最喜欢的就是接吻。

田柾国的嘴巴总是很软，带着温暖的气息凑过来。黏黏糊糊地裹着闵玧其的嘴唇，又调皮地伸出舌尖。乐此不疲的吻没有太多的情色意味，也不光只停留在嘴唇。某次闵玧其不小心挨了一刀，在包扎过伤口后已无大碍。然而田柾国一脸心疼地亲吻伤口周围的皮肤，一直问他痛不痛。

受伤是多么稀疏平常的事。

闵玧其安慰的话还没说出口，对方的眼泪就已经落了下来。

那天是他们第一次做爱。

闵玧其做的狠，田柾国却全部忍耐了下来。他骑在闵玧其身上，一边上下抚摸自己的阴茎，一边扭着屁股把闵玧其的阴茎努力往里吞。

后来又被闵玧其弄成了屈辱的样子—田柾国跪在床上，屁股高高抬起，闵玧其的每一次撞击都让他发出带着哭腔的呻吟声。后面湿的一塌糊涂，有精液也有自己分泌的体液。

再后来田柾国开始几天几天的不在家。

闵玧其在楼下车站接到了一脸狼狈的田柾国。他脸上有几道浅浅的刀口，摘下口罩闵玧其才发现。“不问我为什么吗？”田柾国湿漉漉的眼睛盯着他，“我杀了那个恋童癖。”

闵玧其点点头，“痛吗？”

“你抱抱我吧。”

闵玧其把他搂进怀里，“下次不要一个人，我会担心。”

“东西都拿上了吗？”闵玧其拉了拉口罩瞥了一眼旁边的人。

田柾国点点头，手里拎着的大狙不算轻，但他还是笑了笑。只是他忘记自己也戴着口罩，对方根本看不到自己勾起来的嘴角。

闵玧其右手往后按了按腰上的枪，“那这次后开枪的人请吃夜宵。”

田柾国挑挑眉毛，“哥才是，不要又掏腰包。”


End file.
